Wexler letter
Rep. Robert Wexler wrote a letter to House Judiciary Committee Chairman John Conyers on January 16, 2008, calling for hearings on impeaching Vice President Dick Cheney. The following members of Congress have joined as signatories to my letter to Chairman Conyers in support of Cheney Impeachment Hearings: (*= member of the Judiciary Committee) *Abercrombie, Neil, HI, 1st *Baldwin, Tammy, WI, 2nd * *Capuano, Michael E., MA, 8th *Clarke, Yvette D., NY, 11th *Clay, Wm. Lacy, MO, 1st *Cohen, Steve, TN, 9th * *DeFazio, Peter, OR, 4th *Farr, Sam, CA, 17th *Grijalva, Raúl M., AZ, 7th *Gutierrez, Luis V., IL, 4th * *Kucinich, Dennis J., OH, 10th *Lee, Barbara, CA, 9th *Moore, Gwen, WI, 4th *Moran, James P., VA, 8th *Thompson, Mike, CA, 1st *Towns, Edolphus, NY, 10th *Woolsey, Lynn, CA, 6th *Wexler, Robert, FL, 19th * *Wynn, Albert Russell, MD, 4th John Conyers, Jr., Chairman House Judiciary Committee 2138 Rayburn House Office Building Washington, DC 20515 Dear Chairman Conyers: You have been a tireless champion of providing oversight to an Administration that has run roughshod over our constitution, that operates with no limits on executive branch authority and one that has repeatedly flouted the investigations and oversight the 110th Congress has tried to provide over the past year. We have the greatest respect for the work you have done and believe that impeachment hearings pertaining to Vice President Cheney are the best way to move that work forward. Impeachment hearings will allow for the exact kind of oversight that you and the Democratic leadership have provided regarding the actions of the Administration but without the opportunity for the Bush Administration to ignore lawful requests for information, refuse subpoenas and effectively limit its own oversight. Impeachment hearings can provide the opportunity to cut through the executive privilege defenses and force this Administration to answer a Congress it has clearly chosen to ignore. We know you would agree that as Members of Congress, we can not allow legitimate oversight to be thwarted or such a dangerous precedent to stand. The charges against the Vice President relate to the core actions of this Administration, its unlawful behavior and its abuse of power. We are concerned with alleged crimes that are central to his duties of Vice President, including credible allegations of abuse of power that if proven may well constitute high crimes and misdemeanors under our constitution. As you know, the charges against Vice President Cheney include providing Congress and the American people false intelligence leading up to the Iraq war, the revelation of the identity of a covert agent for political retaliation, and the illegal wiretapping of American citizens. We trust that you will hold a sober investigation and let the facts determine the outcome as you have as Chairman this past year. We sincerely believe that impeachment hearings are the appropriate and necessary next step given what we have seen of this Administration. Chairman Conyers, we are respectfully asking you join us and concerned citizens around the country in supporting impeachment hearings. Sincerely, Robert Wexler (LETTER TO HOUSE MEMBERS) January 16, 2008 Dear Judiciary Colleague: Over the recess, I began collecting signatures online from citizens across the country in support of beginning impeachment hearings pertaining to Vice President Cheney. I was shocked by the overwhelming response. In just a few weeks, I have received almost 200,000 signatures. What I have learned is that Congress is way behind the American people on this issue. According to a November 13 poll by the American Research Group, nearly three-quarters of Americans believe that the Vice President has abused his power in office, and almost half believe he should be removed from office immediately. Now I am asking you to join me in supporting hearings by signing the attached letter to Chairman Conyers. As I said in my op-ed with Representatives Luis Gutierrez and Tammy Baldwin in the Philadelphia Enquirer (attached), the issues at hand are too serious to ignore, including credible allegations of abuse of power that if proven may well constitute high crimes and misdemeanors as provided in our constitution]]. You do not have to believe that the case has already been made to support hearings. One of the important functions of hearings would be to put all the evidence on the table and let the facts determine where to go from there. Chairman Conyers has been a leader in holding this Administration to account for its consistent pattern of ignoring the balance of powers set out by our Founding Fathers and baselessly asserting that it is above the law. I hope that you will sign the attached letter to Chairman Conyers asking that now he join us in support of impeachment hearings as well. Sincerely, Robert Wexler Category:Documents